1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a portable electronic device. More particularly, the present application relates to a portable electronic device capable with two bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device is an electronic device which a user can carry around and operate on. The portable electronic device is usually small and light for the user to carry conveniently. The common portable electronic device is, for example, a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a handheld game console, a handheld global positioning system, and a notebook. The present portable electronic devices mostly apply a folding or a sliding type design, so the size of the portable electronic device may be reduced when the two bodies are stacked and expanded when the two bodies are extended.